Ari and Katsu
by Dylan0513
Summary: Original Characters: Ari is the first Air Nomad Avatar after Aang. Follow her and her friends' journey as she learns the elements and falls in love.
1. Anything for You

_A/N: This is a series of oneshots about OCs that my friend Ally ( avatard000 dot deviantart dot com/ (replace "dot"s with ".")) made. Each chapter will be a separate story, occasionally I'll have some stories that run multiple chapters. For several chapters there will be a pic accompanying the story. I'll link to it before the story starts._

_Some background info on the OCs before I get to the first story: Ari is the first Air Nomad Avatar after Aang. Katsu is her waterbending teacher and love interest, Taka is her earthebending teacher, Kaine is her firebending teacher. They're traveling so Ari can see the world and learn the elements._

_One more note: not all of the fics are going to have a parallel story. They'll all have the same basic structure which I outlined above, but some details may change from story to story. In addition the (mostly) one-shot chapters will jump around in time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I also don't own the OCs, Ally does._

* * *

_This story goes with: avatard000 dot deviantart dot com/art/quot-Anything-for-You-quot-158033912 (replace "dot"s with ".")_

_It takes place several years after Ari's journey with the whole group._

* * *

#1: Anything for You

"I'm really glad we came back here Katsu."

"Anything for you Ari." Ari and Katsu were walking hand in hand past the entrance into the Western Air Temple.

"I know you really wanted to visit everyone back at the Northern Water Tribe, but I just wanted to come back here agai.." Ari said extremely fast, only stopping when Katsu cut her off.

"Seriously Ari, it's not a big deal. And you know I'd do anything for you," Katsu said tightening his grip on Ari's hand.

"Thanks Katsu," Ari said softly before hugging him. They looked into each other's eyes briefly before blushing and returning to just holding hands. Ari and Katsu had been going out for a while now, but every day together for them felt like the first.

"Wow, I barely remember any of this place," Ari said as they passed by the first building.

"Well you were only here for a couple years," Katsu said. They pretty much knew everything about each other now. One of the most important things Katsu learned about Ari was her upbringing. It had been about 300 years since Fire Lord Sozin had wiped out the Airbenders, and their numbers were coming back, but very slowly. There were only about 100 Airbenders in existence right now, and each one had been born from a multi-bender couple. The Air Temples were still unpopulated, but some couples with an Airbender parent came to one of the Temples to raise their child for a few years, usually with a few other couples. Ari's parents had raised her at the Western Air Temple until she was about three.

"It's really beautiful here," Katsu commented as they passed by another building. This one must have been important, it was double the size of the others.

"Yeah," Ari said dreamily as they stopped in front of the large building. She leaned into Katsu and he moved his hand from her's to around her shoulder. They stood in silence and watched the sunset behind the building for a few minutes.

Katsu looked over at Ari and saw a tear start to form in her eye. He could tell she wasn't upset; he cocked his head slightly. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but Ari knew Katsu too well, and saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"I was just thinking how great it'd be to stay here for more than a day. I never got to experience much of my culture," Ari said, simultaneously grinning and wiping the tear back.

"Why don't we come back and stay here?" Katsu said. They were facing each other now.

"When?"

"Well, maybe after we get married," Katsu replied, looking down now and blushing.

Ari blushed too. They hadn't talked much about their future together. All that was understood between them was that they'd be together somehow.

"I'd really like that, Katsu," Ari said smiling and looking up at Katsu. They stayed staring at each other for a few moments.

"Thanks," Air said simply.

"For what?"

"..For always thinking of me. You didn't have to offer to live here, I know you'd much rather live back home with your tribe."

"Ari, I'd rather do whatever makes you the happiest. You're the most important thing in my life."

A huge grin came over Ari. She could just feel the care resonating from him.

They moved in almost at the same time. Ari's head tilted up and her arms went around Katsu's neck. Katsu put his arms around Ari's back. They stayed together for what seemed like hours. The sun set behind them. Not another thing crossed their minds other than the feel, the warmth, the essence of the other. When they finally did break apart the sun had just about set. Ari looked into Katsu's eyes and thought what an amazing future they had ahead of them.


	2. Reunion: Part 1

_A/N: This story goes with: _http://avatard000 dot deviantart dot com/art/Aritsu-Reunion-160745259_ (replace "dot"s with ".")_

_It takes place a couple years after Ari's journey with the whole group._

#2: Reunion: Part 1

Katsu walked up the stairs from the basement of his apartment in the Earth Kingdom. He'd been living there for about 2 years, ever since Ari left and their group disbanded. Katsu knew Ari had to journey the earth and live as a monk as part of her nomadic culture, but he didn't see why he couldn't have come with her. He never got an answer out of her about that.

Things hadn't been too bad for Katsu lately. He'd been living in a moderately sized village, working various jobs. He often wondered why he hadn't gone back to the Northern Water Tribe, but deep down he knew that it was probably because he thought he had a better chance of running into Ari here. She told him she was going to be mostly traveling the Earth Kingdom.

As much as he missed Ari, he had plenty of friends here. He'd made some friends who lived pretty close to him, and one of his older employers often looked after him. There was just always something missing from his life. That was what was on his mind as he walked upstairs. It was a vapid task; he kept some food downstairs because it stored better in the cold. But there was nothing vapid about what he saw at the top of the stairs.

At first he thought he was imagining it. She was just on his mind, it made sense that he would be seeing her there. But as he reached the top of the stairs with his right foot, she moved close to him with her hands behind her back. Katsu had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"..Ari," Katsu said quietly, still not believing it.

"Hi Katsu," Ari said quietly as well. Her smile grew even wider. Before Katsu could take anything in, she threw her arms around him. It took Katsu a minute to recover, but he soon wrapped his arms around her as well. Ari nuzzled her head into Katsu's chest. "I've missed you," she said.

"Ari.. how- why-... you're back?" Katsu said, still in disbelief as Ari ended the hug.

She giggled and replied, "I just ended my journey. As soon as I figured out where you lived, I came here first."

"Ar, I've missed you so much." Katsu said pulling Ari back into a deep embrace, "Everything's been so dull, so lonely without you."

"I'm here now Katsu, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"You're staying? Why?"

"I want to be with you of course." And with that Ari closed the distance between them. They had what would turn out to be the first of many kisses.

A few moments later they pulled away. "You're beautiful," was all Katsu could muster as he stared at her. She giggled. "C'mon. Let me show you around the house," Katsu said taking Ari by the hand and pulling her off.


	3. Reunion: Part 2

_A/N: This one doesn't go with a pic. Takes place right after the last chapter._

#3: Reunion: Part 2

"What made you come back?"

Ari and Katsu were lying down on the couch in the main part of Katsu's apartment, Ari's head on Katsu's chest, Katsu's arm around her. Katsu had given her a quick tour of the apartment, and now they were cuddling together on the couch, talking. Something they wish they'd been able to do with each other for 2 years now.

"I couldn't handle it anymore," Ari replied.

"Handle what?"

"Being away from you."

"Ar," Katsu whispered as he squeezed and puller her closer to him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Katsu said after a few moments of pleasant silence.

"Tell you what?"

"That you liked me. We could have spent all of that year together."

"That would have been nice," Ari said contently.

"And why didn't you let me come with you on your journey?"

"Katsu, that was a monastic journey. I couldn't have possibly brought along the one person I was most attached to," she said blushing a little, but still very content. There was another moment of pleasant silence, but neither of them minded, they were just enjoying each other. "But none of that matters now," Ari said, "I'm here. And I'm staying with you where ever you go."

"Won't you need to be near some capital for Avatar stuff?" Katsu asked

"I just want to be with you."

"I'd be ok with moving. It'd be best for you to be where you can fulfill your duties."

"Well, Taka and Kaine are in Ba Sing Se," Ari said.

"That'd be great, seeing all of them again."

"Yeah," Ari said, further snuggling into Katsu. They didn't talk of future plans again for a while, they just wanted to enjoy what they finally had now - each other.


	4. Tell Her

_A/N: No pic for this one too. It's also not as fluffy as some of the previous chapters, but I think it does a pretty good job introducing Taka._

* * *

"Ok. Let's begin."

Katsu sat observing Ari and Taka's training session from the side. He told them he wanted to see how Ari trained with the other elements to help with teaching her waterbending, but he mostly wanted to just watch Ari. With mud all around her.. No, he couldn't think like that. Ari was his student. And the Avatar. She definitely shouldn't be the object of his fixations.. even if she did look really cute in her training outfit.

"C'mon Ari, keep your feet planted!" Taka shouting interrupted Katsu's thoughts. He focused back in on their training session and saw Taka hurling rock after rock at Ari. Ari was attempting to break the rocks before they got to her, but every one was hitting her. And Taka just kept shooting them.

Katsu suddenly got up. "Hey Taka! Cut it out!" he yelled over the sounds of the rocks hitting Ari. He started to make his way over to Taka.

"Cut what out? We're training!" Taka yelled back at Katsu, annoyed that he had interrupted their session.

"You just keep hitting her with the rocks. She's obviously not getting it, you should stop and tell her how to do it instead of hurting her!" Katsu was almost in Taka's face by now.

"I didn't realize you were her Earthbending teacher!" Taka yelled back. He and Katsu started bending a rock and water from a nearby stream almost simultaneously.

"Guys, quit it!" Ari yelled from a couple feet away. Taka and Katsu dropped their weapons and stared at her. "Katsu, what's gotten into you! I've never seen you like this!"

Katsu looked dumbfounded at Ari. Didn't she realize he was just protecting her?

"Ohhhh, I get it now," Taka said looking at Ari and Katsu with a big grin on his face.

"Get what Taka?" Ari said still looking pissed.

"That he's in love with you."

"What are you talking about?" Ari said still pissed and not really comprehending what he said.

"Quit it Taka!" Katsu said as he started forming a water whip again. Taka instinctively picked back up the boulder.

"Ugh! I'm done with the two of you!" Ari said as she walked back towards the village they were staying at.

Taka eventually dropped his boulder and Katsu did too afterwards. Ari was out of sight.

"I don't know what you were talking about," Katsu said as he turned his back on Taka.

"Oh c'mon Katsu, it was pretty obvious," Taka said smiling again. "So how long have you liked her for?"

Katsu turned back around to face him but looked down and didn't say anything.

"Katsu, it's ok," Taka said seriously now, the smile gone from his face. "I don't like her anymore. I realized she didn't like me back. Plus I've got Mee now," The smile returned to Taka's face.

"Look Taka, I just care about her. I didn't like seeing her hurt like that."

"You should tell her," Taka said pretty much ignoring what Katsu said. "I think she likes you back."

Katsu sighed. There was no use trying to get to Taka when he was like this. "Later Taka," he said as he started to walk back towards the village.

"Tell her!" he heard as he walked off.


	5. Worth It

_A/N: This is the first fic I wrote for Ally's OCs. Goes with this pic: _http://avatard000 dot deviantart dot com/art/Worth-it-164860824 _(replace "dot"s with ".")_

* * *

"Ok Ari, try taking a stab at it."

Ari stood facing her waterbending teacher. Much to Ari's chagrin, Katsu was fully clothed as the only water source they could find in this part of the Earth Kingdom was a shallow lake. Training here didn't require changing out of their clothes. They'd been practicing an advanced form of the water whip for the past hour. It'd taken this long for Ari to even get to a point where she could attempt it on Katsu; she was plenty frustrated by now. She was definitely thankful for how patient Katsu had been with her. Even though water seemed to be the easiest element for her to learn, they were getting into some pretty advanced stuff now. It wouldn't be long before she mastered waterbending.

Ari took her stance: feet spread equally apart, shoulders facing her target. She lifted her arms to shoulder length and started the movements Katsu had been teaching her. Her arms went back, then forward. The next thing she knew Katsu was on the ground soaked in water.

Katsu blinked for a second, and then stood up. "Way to go Ari!" Katsu said enthusiastically, running over towards her.

"Thanks!" Ari replied just as enthusiastically. She'd gotten it on her first try! She saw Katsu running over to her and blushed a little; Katsu's soaked shirt was revealing his muscular body. Ari definitely didn't mind having all good looking guys train her the elements; she especially didn't mind Katsu. "Here, let me dry you off," Ari said, still blushing. One air blast and Katsu looked the same as before the water whip.

"Ari, that was amazing. Your first try! It must have taken me hundreds of tries before I got that move," Katsu said smiling.

Ari blushed again. She loved getting praise from Katsu. It made how hard she trained totally worth while. Ari was so caught up in Katsu's praise that she barely noticed him leaning forward. She finally snapped out of her daze as his head was a couple inches away from her's. She instinctively put her hand up and turned her head away blushing madly.

"I..I..I'm sorry Ari..." Katsu said dejectedly, "I got caught up in the the moment."

Ari turned back to him. "No.. it's ok Katsu. You just caught me by surprise," Ari said shyly, her head down and blushing.

"D..Does that mean you want to... kiss me?" Katsu replied nervously, his head down now too.

Katsu's nervousness sparked some new found confidence in Ari. She lifted her head up, leaned in, and quickly kissed Katsu. It must have only lasted a second or two, but to Ari it felt like hours. She felt the warmth and softness of Katsu's lips on hers. And then it was all over. Too embarrassed to see his reaction, she quickly muttered, "does that answer your question?" and ran off back to camp.

'Yes,' Ari thought, 'waterbending training was definitely worth it today.'


	6. Screw Breakfast

_A/N: This one's a little more adult than the others, which is why I changed the rating to T. Goes with this pic: http:/avatard000 dot deviantart dot com/#/d2q75yf (replace "dot"s with ".")_

* * *

"'Morning Ari."

Ari's eyelids began to open. Once they were far enough apart she saw a young man standing at her doorway. This wasn't the same teenage boy Ari had met just a couple years ago at the beginning of their journey. Katsu was definitely a young man now, as Ari often observed. Most of his shirts were getting too small, not that Ari ever pointed that out to him. She was just fine with seeing his now well developed muscles show through his shirt.

"Hey Katsu," Ari replied sleepily as she began to get out of bed.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Our picnic!"

"Oh right! Sorry, still a little groggy," Ari said sheepily. On her feet now, she made her way over to Katsu and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips. They'd been going out for over a year now and were comfortable with each other. "Let me change and I'll meet you downstairs."

Once Katsu left the room Ari opened her window to check how cold it was out. Their house in the Earth Kingdom was pretty far south, and even though it was summer it could still get a little chilly. Her test confirmed this, and she changed into an outfit that had long pants, but still had short sleeves as she didn't want to cover up too much for her outing with Katsu.

She went downstairs and saw Katsu in the same shirt and pants combination he had on when he woke her up. It wasn't the most formal thing in the world, but Ari had no problem with the shirt fully exposing his arms. Ari saw a picnic basket in Katsu's hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Ari said as she walked over to Katsu and took his hand. They made their way out the door and began walking to a hill near their house. She looked over at Katsu and saw him looking at her, dazed.

"Sorry," Katsu said looking down and blushing, "You just look really nice today."

"Thanks," she said as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "And don't be embarrassed to look at me. I certainly do it all the time with you," Ari said as she giggled slightly. Katsu's smile grew wider and he moved his hand to around her waist to pull her closer.

They arrived at the hill and Katsu put down the basket. "Crap!" he said after a couple moments, "I forgot the blanket!"

"It's ok sweetie," Ari said, "I don't mind sitting on the ground." A look of relief came over Katsu's face and he helped her down.

"Why are you so antsy today?" Ari asked as she moved into a comfortable position beside Katsu.

"I dunno.. I guess with us living together now and things getting more serious... I just really don't want to screw this up. I really like you Ari... I love you."

"Oh Katsu, I love you too." Ari said as she leaned in to kiss him. After a few moments Katsu pulled away, but Ari didn't want to leave the embrace. She wrapped one of her legs around his and leaned in again, this time with more passion. She put her left arm up onto Katsu's neck and deepened the kiss. Ari had never experienced a better feeling in her life and she wanted more. Without thinking, she opened her lips and moved her tongue into Katsu's mouth. Katsu seemed surprised at first, but he soon settled into the deeper embrace moved his tongue against Ari's. The two stayed like this for what seemed like hours but was in fact minutes before they reluctantly broke away. They tried to catch their breath, breathing heavily looking at each other dazed for a her moments.

"Wanna get back to the house?" Katsu asked eagerly.

"Screw breakfast," Ari said as she got up and made her way with Katsu back to their house.


	7. Care

_A/N: Going to be posting some old ones I hadn't uploaded before. All of the following (until I say there's a new one) were written in 2010._

* * *

Katsu was sitting next to the fire they had made in the woods. They were camping in the Earth Nation while visiting different towns and working on all of Ari's bending. Taka and Kaine had already gone to bed, but Katsu stayed outside by the fire, thinking.

"Katsu..."

He turned around immediately, initially concerned. Katsu could tell it was Ari's voice, but it didn't sound like Ari. She was always so cheerful, but she didn't sound like that now. She sounded.. serious.

"Ari...what's wrong?"

"...Come here," she said as she grabbed Katsu's arm, pulling him up and dragging him off deeper into the woods.

Katsu was extremely confused. Usually Ari was cheerful, happy, maybe sometimes shy and nervous around him, but that was probably just his imagination.

They arrived at a clearing not too far away from their camp. Ari let go of Katsu's arm and sat down on a log. Katsu sat down next to her.

"Sorry about dragging you out here," Ari said quietly looking slightly up at him. Moonlight was streaming in through the clearing and Katsu thought he might have seen a blush on Ari's face. "I wanted to get away from the others and... talk to you alone."

"What's up Ar?" Katsu said, feeling a little nervous. The log was small, and Ari's face wasn't very far from his. He couldn't remember them being this close together before.

"Well..." Ari said stammering, but still looking completely serious. Katsu could tell Ari wasn't upset, but she seemed very focused, maybe a little scared.

"C'mon Ar, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know Katsu," she said quietly. Katsu was blushing now, hearing Ari say his name this close to hi-

"Katsu," Ari suddently said quickly," I... I like you." She was staring intently at the log below them and blushing deeply.

"Ar... really?" The second word came out excitedly for Katsu. He'd had a crush on Ari for forever now.. but he always thought she liked Taka or something...

"Yeah. I have for a while now," she said still looking down, "I've just been afraid to tell you." Katsu thought he heard Ari's voice shaking as she said it.

"Ar.. why are you upset?" Katsu said, concerned. He hated seeing her be anything but the cheerful girl she usually was.

"I'm not Katsu," Ari said looking up at him now, "I've just been really afraid to tell you. I know you don't like me, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I love spending time with you."

It took Katsu a minute to process what she said. "Ar, why don't you think I like you?"

"You're just so awesome and a great guy and handsome...I'm just another reincarnation. I'm not even my own person."

Katsu suddenly reached down and gabbed both of Ari's hands intently. He looked right into her eyes, "Ar. You're Ari. You're the most kind, funny, awesome person I know. And you're all of that while having a bigger responsibility forced on you than anyone else in the world. You're amazing. I could only ever hope to be with someone like you."

Tears formed in Ari's eyes. "Katsu!" she let out as she wrapped her arms around him and fell into his arms. Katsu held onto her tight to show her how much he cared about her.


	8. Worry

_A/N: Another old one. I actually really like this one, despite it being too wordy._

* * *

Katsu had thought everything would be easy now. He had thought everything would be ok. He thought he'd be happy, but instead he found himself with more to worry about than ever.

He absentmindedly took his stance to practice a complicated waterbending move. He went through the motions as usual, but his thoughts just weren't there. It wasn't until he messed up and a huge wave came crashing down on him that he realized he had forgotten to change into his swimsuit before coming to the lake.

'Crap,' thought Katsu as he took off his soaking-wet shirt.

Despite being soaked, Katsu's mind was still elsewhere. It'd been a week since the greatest day of his life. Katsu had been in love with Ari since, well, since they'd met, really. Ari was amazing. She was kind, funny, determined, and all this with so much weight on her back.

And a week ago they had confessed their love for each other. Katsu had dreamed of that moment time and time again. And it was beyond anything he'd ever considered. The day was amazing. They spent every minute afterwards in each other's arms. It had even ended with their first kiss.

Yet, he was troubled now. Most of his worries before had been about how we was going to tell Ari how he felt. So now that that was over, he shouldn't have had anything to worry about. He was dating the girl of his dreams after all.

Katsu sighed. It hadn't taken him very long to reach the conclusion that he then knew. But that didn't make it any easier. Katsu had never really thought about what would come after.

Sure, every moment he'd spent with Ari since their confession had been amazing. Total bliss. But it was when he tried to sleep at night that he knew something was wrong. He'd realized this the day after the best day of his life. It was their regularly scheduled waterbending practice. By that point Ari had definitely learned all the basic moves. Even most of the moderate ones. During their practice he felt fine. But afterwards he'd realized that he hadn't really taught her anything that day. Sure he tried to teach her moves a couple times. But they usually just ended up play fighting or doing something else completely worry-free.

It hadn't really bothered him much that night. But every night since it had been nagging him more and more. His duties to the Avatar were important. Actually one of the most important things to him. Sure, it was extra incentive that he thought Ari was beautiful. But he agreed to join her journey because it was a great honor to be able to teach the Avatar waterbending. It should really be his sole focus.

And then of course there was the public outcry that would follow if it spread around that the Avatar was dating her waterbending teacher when she still hadn't mastered any new elements.

The fact that she was the Avatar had never really factored into his thinking. Katsu liked her because she was Ari. But now he realized that he'd have to deal with what came along with her being the Avatar as well.

"Hey Romeo," Katsu heard as he turned his head, his thoughts disrupted. "Have a little accident?"

Katsu looked down, remembering that his pants were soaking wet. "Yeah, I wasn't really concentrating," he replied to Taka.

"What are you practicing all on your own for anyway? For that matter, what are you doing on your own? I think this is the first time I've seen you in a while away from Ari," Taka said with a grin.

Katusu sighed. He'd forgotten about this problem to add to his ongoing list. "Ari's getting really good at waterbending. I have to start practicing some of the more advanced moves I'm going to teach her to make sure I'm ready."

This time Taka sighed. His mood became tangibly more serious. "Good," he said. "I thought you'd forgotten all about teaching her."

"Yeah," Katsu said with a frown. "I mean, we've still had our practices. We just haven't really been focusing on the waterbending too much during them. I didn't really realize it until recently."

There was a pause for a few moments. Taka didn't respond and just looked at him seriously.

Katsu continued, "It's hard. I'm so happy when I'm with her now. I mean, before this I still loved spending time with her and everything. But I was always able to still be her teacher. Now I'm not sure if I can still do that. Plus, what will everyone think about us? What do you and Kaine even think? Taka, she's the Avatar."

Taka waited a few seconds before responding.

"All relationships have difficulties, Katsu," he said. "You and Ari's is no different. Don't think I haven't been watching you two for the past week. You guys look so happy together. And I'm so happy for you two. Kaine as well. But at some point you and Ari are going to have to face the difficulties that come with a relationship. It won't be easy. Especially with the magnified problems you guys will face because of Ari's importance. But know this, Katsu. You guys can overcome these problems. You can be Ari's companion and her teacher. You two can face the world. You guys just have to do it together. Just talk to her. I know it may seem like everything's crashing down on you right now. But that's just because you've been in such bliss the last week. All it should take is some discussion and you two should be fine."

Katsu stood looking at Taka. Taka acted so silly most of the time that when he had moments of wisdom like these, Katsu was stunned.

"Thanks," Katsu said.

"No problem, buddy," Taka said with a grin, patting Katsu on the back. "Oh, and put a shirt on!" he said as he went back towards camp.

Katsu once again took his stance. This time he executed the giant wave perfectly. He looked up and saw that it crashed down at the shore by Ari's feet.

"Wow," she said. "That's pretty amazing. Why are you practicing that?"

"I'm gonna teach it to you soon."

"Really? You think I'm ready?" Ari asked.

"Yeah," Katsu said with a smile. "You've come a long way."

Katsu came to shore and wrapped his arms around Ari. "Hey sweetie," he said, looking at her with complete affection.

"Hey," Ari said. Ari stared into Katu's eyes for a while. "Katsu.. anything wrong?" she asked, still pressed tightly against him.

Katsu sighed yet again. "I hate this feeling, Ari. I want to be totally happy when I'm with you."

"Katsu," Ari said, putting her hand to Katsu's cheek, "You know we're going to have to deal with problems still. This has been the happiest week of my life, and we can still be that happy together. But you have to tell me what's wrong so we can work it out together."

This time Katsu smiled. "Thanks Ari." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. They both smiled and stared at each other for a few moments, but Katsu soon became serious.

"I guess I'm worried about teaching you waterbending now. We didn't get much done at our last session, and now that we're together I worry that it won't be the same as before."

Ari frowned. "That's my fault. I've been thinking about this too. I was so caught up with you and being with you after liking you for so long that I was a bad student. I'm sorry master Katsu," she said with a grin. "But I think we'll be fine. You can teach me and kiss me at the same time."

"At the same time?" Katsu asked, playfully.

"Well not literally," she said play hitting Katsu with faux indignance.

"I'm also worried about what the world will think," said Katsu.

"Who cares? They're just going to have to get used to the idea of us together," Ari said as she stepped onto a rock next to Katsu and put her hands around his neck. "I love you, Katsu."

"I love you too, Ari."

Katsu wrapped his arms around Ari and they both leaned in, sharing a passionate kiss. Katsu was engulfed by Ari, including by her love and support. Katsu knew they'd be able to overcome anything together.


End file.
